Draculaura
Klasyczny potwór. Draculaura mogłaby być krewną Draculi... Jednak nie lubi pić krwi. Ta fotka z boku, jest hmm troszkę krwista. Dracula mógłby być jej ojcem. Pierwsze wampiry w kinie lub w książce, to było ,,Dracula" Brama Stokera. Ta książka powstała w chyba w XIX wieku (n.e.). Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków (tylko nie zabijajacie Lali!!!). Można się było przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna żeby wampiry się nie dostały. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula wyglądał tak ,,Miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakującą czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a thumb|Wampirpaznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co nadziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, ani do Draculogana . Osobowość Draculaura jest przyjacielska i pogodna. Odzwierciedla to jej różowy ubiór. Uwielbia spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi. Zawsze stara się wspierać innych. Uwielbia się uśmiechać. Jest najniższa w Monster High. Znajomi i rodzina Draculaura mieszka razem ze swoim ojcem w dworze lub zameczku, jest sąsiadką Jacksona Jekylla. Lala uważa, że jej ojciec jest bardzo starościwecki. Kupił jej na powrót do szkoły stare, wiktoriańskie szaty. Przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski Draculaury są Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. Ma jeszcze kilka nieoficjalnych sióstr, wymyślonych przez fanów: Dracelle, Dracu`Carla, DracuLanie, Draculana i Draculeah, Draculauren Blood (to nie jest córka Draculaury), Draculawrence (brat Lali), Draculayla, Draculalah, Draculia (jest bliźniaczką Draculaury), Dracuella, Dracusweety, . Ostatnie dwie są wymyślone przez Polaków. Draculaura razem z Clawdem będzie miała dzieci: Draculauren Wolf , Edwarda Wolf, Elizabeth Wolf, Draculilę Wolf, Dracuclawdeen Wolf ( imię dzięki cioci, Clawdeen), Dracumelanie Wolf i Dracuselinarę Wolf. Miłość ,, Kiedyś chodziłam z takim Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi... ''- Draculaura w ,, Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. Draculaura w książce (...),, ''Dwie dziewczyny pochłąniete rozmową zajęły miejsca obok Frankie. ''- Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - zaczęła jedna z nich. Miała na sobie czarno-różową mini w paski i zaciskała usta jak ktoś, kto wstydzi się, bo nosi aparat na zęby.- Żeby na stołówce nie można było znaleźć niczego dla wegan? Wyjęła dwie tabletki z opakowania podpisanego ŻELAZO - SUPLEMENT DIETY i połknęła bez popijania. Jej oczy ginęły w smoliście czarnym, gotyckim makijażu. '' ''- Może spróbowałabyś przynajmniej puree z ziemniaków?- zaproponowała koleżanka, blondynka o jasnej cerze. [ ..]'''-' 'Zawsze ładują do niego pełno czosnku, a wiesz jak go nie cierpię.- odparła weganka , zakładając nogę na nogę i odsłaniając przy tym parę wysokich, wiązanych różowych kozaków, które z pewnością zachwyciłyby Lady Gagę (...)''- opis Draculaury w książce ,, ''Monster High Upiorna szkoła Galeria Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura|link=Draculaura Kakędasz.png trhteydfhgh.jpg|Rozczochrana Lala. 320810 10150306252982481 225525412480 8369299 655946616 n.jpg|Znowu Draculaura nfghfghfggggh.JPG|Z bliska 0111.jpg|Draculaura XD :) 011.jpg 1.jpg|Na I phona 000001.jpg 00000000.jpg 111.jpg 000.jpg 5y9i.png bjfgdgdsh.png 276432 210813275637811 683933 n.jpg|Draculaura z tym jedynym(Clawd...:-}) AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg draculaura-3.jpg MH_MSN_draculaura.jpg monster-high-monster-high-club-16462982-300-400.jpg 3222a5b300218d0f4edf5a96.gif draculara-costume-zoom.jpg 673381833_1008297.gif Draculaura fff.jpg normal_1302021737.jpg|Torcik! draculaura_by_gifh-d2xw9ff.png 64b856690f29a4ca62d48fdd28c9eb5f-d32kel6.jpg Cherry blossoms by io boots-d3emvhk.jpg Time for sleep by danerboots-d4gweh1.jpg Best friends by darlychan-d3z77d0.jpg Tender kiss d and c two by childofwestwind-d4a0t67.jpg Gloom by sailorfirestar-d3gkxgn.jpg 595c0ea3d6fca8d32b62a3f5a7d7ed5b-d32mrm5.jpg Dracul10.jpg Lala.jpg STRÓJ LALI.jpg Lalcia.jpg draculaura_full_color_by_eviilminina-d35wtf8.jpg imagescak8dupt.jpg imagesca5fbwkp.jpg draculaura_in_tdi_by_nesilovesyou-d30ezla.jpg|Rodem z serii ,,Totalnej porażki" Gb-Draculura.JPG|Draculaura Gloom Beach Rysunek Draculaura and Clawd.png|Draculaura i Clawd ( zdjęcie z reklamy lalek) LALA.png|Draculaura w ubierankach wow!.jpg|MOC RÓŻU! XDXDXDXD!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 aktarka.jpg|POTOP RÓŻ!:-) I m not crying by jackanddannysgirl-d4fdb8i.jpg Draculaura close up by artgirlmisti-d30gvwq.jpg Ula d by amyhoi-d35ch64.jpg Draculaura sweet 1600 by fantazyme-d4khmk8.jpg Draculaura by heloiseg-d4hjvi0.jpg Draculaura sweet 1600 by kharis art-d4iu78d.jpg Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142083-1300-1000.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142058-1300-1000.png Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25142064-1086-1000.png|Draculaura 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203962-900-706.png|Cleo i Draculaura 3D Monster-High-3D-monster-high-25203970-900-551.png|Draculaura Diabełek 3D Images (89).jpg Images (48).jpg Pobrane (1).jpg 370db62c8ac5a4c25f848cfded0d8-d46sqe9.jpg Images (2).jpg 52fbaf8a0ef024955b643be8b4c2baa8-d2zc2lv.jpg images (6).jpg monster-high-draculaura_color_fb_4.jpg Zjemwas brothers.jpg Monsterhigh004.jpg Monster high got human high by xibira-d3ksfqe.jpg|W "ludzkiej" wersji 23456789062345678.JPG Stroje Podstawowy Draculaura ma różową, zapinaną kamizelkę. Pod nią nosi czarną bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na końcu rękawów białe koronki. Białą spódniczkę i długie, czarne, błyszczące legginsy. Sięgające prawie do kolan , jasno różowe, zawiązywane buty na obcasach. Jej włosy są związane w dwa kuzyki. Kolczyki przypominają białe spinacze. Przy szyi ma kołnierz, a na nim naszyjnik z różowych diamentów ułożony na wzór kwiatów. Dawn of the dance School`s out W serii Gloom Beach ma różowy strój kompielowy z sercami. Sweet 1600 Draculaura ma "bombkowatą" sukienkę, różowo-czarno-białe buty na obcasach, długie, różowe kolczyki, włosy upięte w koczek, i również różowy diademik z serduszkiem. Dodatkiem do stroju jest (znowu) różowa torebeczka w dziwnym kształcie. thumb|Lalka Draculaura Sweet 1600 Pidżama Party Draculaura ma różowo-białą bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką. Rękawki są bufiaste z koronką, w białe kropki. Spodnie również różowe w kropki, mają w pasie i na końcach nogawek koronkę. Włosy ma upięte w dwa, wysokie, krótkie i sterczące kitki, związane ciemnoróżową wstążeczką. Naturalnie ma też opaskę na oczy! Time for sleep by danerboots-d4gweh1.jpg|W przybliżeniu Zzz.jpg lala♥.jpg|TO JEST PRAWDZIWA KAPITANKA Galeria strojów 00000000.jpg|DOTD Dracul10.jpg|SO Sweet-1600-Draculaura-Doll.jpg|Sweet 1600 Draculauramoh.png|Podstawowy 011.jpg|Fashion pack zzz.jpg|Śpiąca Królewna;-) aaa.jpg|Koń by się uśmiałXD OMG.jpg|OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XD lll.jpg|Sparzona!! Kto myśłi o wystawianiu wampira na słońce??? koszmar!!.jpg|Sama słodycz;-) NO CO.jpg|NO CO????? JA SIĘ BAWIE Z MOIM NIETOPERZEM!!!!;-) OOOOO.jpg|JA I MÓJ TATUŚ!!!!SŁODKO!;-) YYY.jpg|Yyyyy...Bez komentarza! B6b1953c35d95eaa6aba4db5b26ce127-d3e89dr.jpg|Lalę ogrzewa słońce :D Tort.jpg Postacie z stardoll.jpg Postacie 4.jpg Postacie 3.jpg Postacie 2.jpg Postacie 1.jpg Postacie.jpg Image 0.preview 1 .jpg Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie z 2 serii Kategoria:Wampirzyca Kategoria:Uczniowie szkoły Monster High Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Jackson Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Dracula Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Postacie o włosach z pasemkami Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały Kategoria:Draculaura Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:MonsterHigh Kategoria:Monster high Kategoria:Uczniowie szkoły Monster High Kategoria:Książki Monster High Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Cupid Girl Kategoria:Dracula Kategoria:Draculogan Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Seria 3 Kategoria:Seria School's Out Kategoria:se Kategoria:New ghoul @ school Kategoria:Miłość Kategoria:Nieśmiertelne postacie